batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (Telltale)/Equipment
After the confrontation on the bridge, the Joker would design a variety of gadgets to use against either the criminals of Gotham or Batman. These gadgets were either new original equipment or joy-gimmick replicas of Batman's own equipment. Costume Joker's costume depends on whether he became a vigilante or a villain. If he becomes a vigilante, he wears a dark purple coat with smiley faces on it, green waistcoat, black shirt, violet trousers and brown shoes. He also wears a utility belt similar to Batman to store his weapons and gadgets. He also stylizes his hair into a style similar to Batman's mask and wears black face-paint to hide his face and bruised eye. However, if Joker becomes a villain, he also wears dark purple gloves, a dark pink tie, a greenish-blue shirt, and a dark blue coat along with blue-grey trousers and un-matching brown shoes. He also puts light pink eye shadow around both eyes and shaves his left eyebrow, possibly to symbolize the pain he has gone through for Bruce's attention. Handheld Equipment Knives Regardless of whether he becomes a vigilante or criminal, Joker would use a set of switchblade knives whilst he was in combat, often to attack or stab his opponent. It seemed to be his preferred weapon of choice, due to his quick use of them within succession and a sadistic pleasure he took from stabbing victims. Joy Buzzer Regardless of whether he becomes a vigilante or criminal, Joker would use a Joy Buzzer during his battle with Batman. It seemed to be mostly harmless, with it used to play a prank on Bruce Wayne, but it was also used to stun his opponents in battle. Bombs Joker would use a set of bombs, before and after his transformation. Though they were originally created by Harley Quinn, he would use C4 stuffed within mannequin heads to either destroy objects or cause distractions for his enemies. It's seems they were also easy to roll, meaning they could get anywhere, depending on the force of push. The bombs were also powerful enough to cause severe damage to both the Gotham Bridge and GCPD headquarters. Jokerang If Joker becomes a vigilante, he uses stylized boomerangs similar to Batman's Batarangs, which he dubbed "Jokerangs", which resemble his smile. Made out of tungsten steel by his associate Willy Deever, they were extremely hard to break. They were also sharp enough to cause severe injury to victims, though it's left up to debate whether they could actually kill a person. Grappling Gun If Joker becomes a vigilante, he begins using a Grappling Gun in a similar style to Batman's. Capable of helping him reach areas inaccessible by foot, Joker would add a hook which was stylized to look like an laughing jaw. It's possible that this item was also created by Willy Deever, though this is unconfirmed. Gas Pellets If Joker become a vigilante, he uses gas pellets similar to Batman's smoke pellets. Like Batman's they would disperse a cloud of smoke, which would likely stun anyone caught in the radius. However, Joker's pellets were full of a purple stunning gas as apposed to smoke. Joker would also not use these as a method to escape, preferring to use his mannequin bombs. Other Equipment Gas Dispensers If Joker becomes a criminal, he and Harley will begin using gas dispenser to spread the LOTUS virus around Gotham. Some of these dispensers would come armed with traps, often to challenge Batman to disarm them. If separated from the detonation wire, the dispensers would become otherwise useless, with the dispensers instead letting off horns and confetti. Jokermobile Joker first acquired his Jokermobile when he, Bruce and Harley stole it from its original user. It is unknown whether he used the vehicle during the time during his membership in the Pact and if he becomes a criminal, but it would decide to use it if he becomes a vigilante in a similar vein to Batman's Batmobile. It's unknown whether the vehicle was modified, but Joker would use the car to travel between areas. However, the chemicals used to paint the car would later lead to him being tracked down by Batman. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Objects